


A New Look

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Ben cuts his hair goes down in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Look

The day Ben cuts his hair goes down in history. 

He’s had long hair for as long as any of them can remember. It’s like Caleb’s beard or Abe’s beanie or Anna’s good sense. It’s always there, always a constant. 

Ben is a week into the job hunt and three months from graduation when he opens the door to the apartment he shares with Abe and Caleb and changed everything.

Abe freezes at their crappy dining room table with a forkful of Easy Mac halfway to his mouth. 

Caleb drops the remote off the edge of the couch and sits up on his elbows. 

Neither of them say a thing and Ben clears his throat and drops his bag

“Hey guys.”

“What the hell?” Abe asks and Ben can feel his face heat up. “What did you do?”

“Is it bad? I thought it looked more…professional….I guess. Might give me an advantage to getting a job and we all know I need a job.”

“You know that is such bullshit,” Abe snaps and Ben shuts his eyes and shakes his head because he knows there’s a rant coming along, probably aimed somehow at Abe’s father. “It shouldn’t matter what you look like when you’re applying for a job. I hate that. That’s discrimination. Your grades and your resume and your work ethic should speak for you loudly enough that it shouldn’t matter how you wear your hair. Did someone tell you you need to cut it? That’s something my father would do.”

Ben groans. There is it. 

“Do you want to sue, I can sue them. I’m not an officially lawyer yet but I can still represent you. Probably. I’ll look into it.”

Ben waves him off and looks towards Caleb who is still eyeing him warily from the couch. 

Abe prattles on, more about his father than his opinion of Ben’s haircut. 

“What do you think?” He asks Caleb. “Tell me the truth.”

Caleb presses his lips into a thin line and doesn’t take his eyes off Ben’s face as he pushes himself up and walks slowly over to him. 

Ben presses his back flat against the door and starts to stumble over his words, the muddle with Abe’s who is still talking about his dad. 

“I know it’s a big change but I don’t think it looks terrible, really, I’ll get used to it, I don’t hate it, do you hate it? If you hate it I don’t know…” 

He trails off beside he doesn’t know. Caleb’s his friend. His best friend but that’s it. He doesn’t know why the thought of Caleb hating his hair is bothering him so much. 

“Can you say something, please? You’re kind of killing me.” 

Caleb’s right in front of him with his eyes roaming over his hair and down his face and back up again. He presses one hand to Ben’s chest and the other pushes through his hair. He seems fascinated that there’s not enough to thread his fingers through. 

“Caleb.” His voice is hoarse. He’s not sure if Abe’s still talking because he can’t hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in his ear and Caleb’s quick intake of breath before he closes the distance and kiss him. 

It’s their first kiss. It’s a culmination of years of dancing around each other. 

He would have cut his hair a lot sooner. 

“I love it,” Caleb says, breathless, helpless, not bothering to school the smile that spreads across his face. 

“I liked it better long,” Abe says.

Ben flips him off as he kisses Caleb again.


End file.
